


Sometimes we Need a Little Anger

by Laura_Stonebrooke



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Tutoring, Vampires, Yuki isn't a little whiny bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Stonebrooke/pseuds/Laura_Stonebrooke
Summary: Yuki is failing math class and is recommended a tutor, however she is rather annoyed when she finds out that she has been told that Hanabusa Aidou will be teaching her. How will she get out of this one?





	Sometimes we Need a Little Anger

She was scribbling down the mathematic formulas on the board at rapid speed, the chimes signalling the end of class sounded, and Yuki panicked as everyone got up to leave because she hadn’t finished copying yet. Sayori packed her books away and even Zero lazily slinked out of class with his notes presumably finished. Yuki made the internal decision to copy Sayori’s notes later on in the evening, but before she could run out the door to lunch, she heard her name being called.

“Miss Cross, could I speak with you please?” The sentence was posed as a question, but the tone indicated otherwise and Yuki traipsed her way over to the teacher’s desk.

“Your grades are fine in every other class Yuki, I don’t understand why you are finding mathematics so difficult.” Mr. Takahashi sighed. “If it is a time issue I can request that you are temporarily removed from the disciplinary committee, at least until your grades improve-” He looked down at Yuki’s collective grade report “-because at this rate your going to fail this class entirely.”

Yuki knew she wasn’t doing well, but to fail entirely? She didn’t think her maths grades were that bad. She really didn’t want to be taken off the disciplinary committee. The headmaster would be disappointed if that happened. She would find a way to pass, she would, definitely, no doubt what so ever. The more she said this to herself the less she believed it.

“Mr Takahashi, I can’t be removed from the disciplinary committee,” Yuki said. “Please, I can improve my grades. I’ll have them up at the class average in two weeks.”

“You’re sure you can get them up to class average?” he asked.

“Positive.” Yuki stated, without any idea on how she was going to achieve this.

Mr. Takahashi continued to look at the grades with his brow furrowed in concern and thought. He then popped her papers down on the desk before shuffling through a pile of other class averages until he found what he was looking for. Running a long finger down the paper he stopped somewhere in the middle and his face relaxed into an easy expression.

“I’m going to recommend a tutor for you,” he said. “He’s from the night class so you will be up late studying at odd hours, but I don’t think that should be your main concern with your grades as they are right now.”

Yuki wanted to say that she was used to odd hours but given the situation she kept quiet. Mr. Takahashi scribbled a name down on a piece of paper and handed it off to her. She looked down at it and had to stop herself from making a rather annoyed expression.

“Hanabusa Aido?” she said irritation somewhat evident in her tone.

“Yes, he has never once sat a test and got a question wrong. He is a genius mind and I’m sure if you work with him you’ll be able to improve your grades in only two weeks.” Mr. Takahashi looked rather pleased with himself.

Yuki didn’t mind having a tutor from the night class, but what bothered her is that it was Hanabusa Aido. He had an insufferable personality, an ego the size of a continent, and he was constantly trying to bite day class girls. Thinking fast she tried to talk herself out of working with him.

“Sir, surely Hanabusa Aido is busy with other things right? I mean doesn't he do some really important work for the night class? Wouldn’t tutoring me just take up his time unnecessarily?” she said quickly. 

“True that he is a busy young man Miss Cross, but it would be foolish to not take advantage of the resources at our disposal and in this case that happens to be a genius who I am sure will be willing to tutor you.” He shuffled some papers on his desk. “And don’t worry, if he says no I’ll talk to the headmaster about tutoring you at home.” Mr. Takahashi smiled a small, amused smile but didn’t look up from his papers.

At this Yuki blanched the last thing she wanted was the headmaster tutoring her, she loved him but sometimes he could be just a bit too much. And surely Aido would say no if Mr. Takahashi asked him. She realised she would need to ask Aido herself and that was going to be a challenge. They didn’t particularly like each other as it stood, the last thing he would want to do was to help her. Maybe she could ask Kaname to help her instead, it’s not like the teachers would know which night class student was doing the tutoring. Yes, she would ask Kaname, butterflies then started to manifest in her stomach at the thought of him tutoring her in the night class dorms.

“Mr. Takahashi, em, tonight after class, and homework, and disciplinary duties, I’ll ask Aido about tutoring me, which means you don’t need to ask him because I’ll ask him, that’s ok right?” Yuki said rather awkwardly. She added on a big smile at the end for good measure.

“Hmm alright, but I’ll be checking up with Aido to make sure that you actually spoke to him.” Mr. Takahashi said.

This put a small kink in her plan of asking Kaname to tutor her, but she was sure if she explained to Kaname what the situation was she would be able to fool Mr. Takahashi.

::::::::

Yuki slipped on her disciplinary committee armband, grabbed Artemis and went to meet Zero to start their patrol. She saw her partner casually leaning against a tree his usual sullen expression ever present with the bloody rose at his side.

“Hey Zero ready for patrol?” she asked happily.

“Yeah sure.” He said.

Zero clearly wasn’t in a talkative mood tonight, which is what Yuki had been hoping for.

“Hey do you wanna split up tonight? Since I doubt anything will happen and we can get more ground covered quicker.” Yuki said

Zero clearly thought this was an odd request as his expression changed from his sullen anger to slight confusion.

“We never split up. Why do you want to split up? And if anything Yuki, that's more dangerous than patrolling together. What if one of those monsters attacked you?”

“They aren’t monsters Zero and I’m only saying we split up because you don’t seem in a talking mood tonight.” She said. Yuki thought using Zero’s attitude against him might work in her favour. No. It backfired entirely, Zero wasn’t stupid.

He scoffed “I get it, you wanna talk to Kuran tonight.” Zero looked angry. “He’s dangerous Yuki, I don't know how many times have I told you to stay away from him, he would drain you of all your blood given the opportunity.” He grabbed her arm. “You’re not leaving my side tonight.”

“Let me go Zero!” she yanked her arm away from him and sighed in annoyance. “Okay your right I want to speak to Kaname, but seriously though there’s a good reason I need to speak to him.”

“Oh yeah? And what might that be, to ask him on a date?” Zero spat.

Yuki blushed red “No you idiot of course not!” she paused and looked down at her feet as she drew a line in the grass. “I’m failing class and I need him to tutor me.” She mumbled quietly.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Zero said annoyed.

“I said I’m failing class and I need him to tutor me!” Yuki shouted right in his face.

Zero just stared confused for a few seconds, then the understanding crossed his features and he laughed if only slightly.

“So that’s why Mr. Takahashi held you back, you really should study more Yuki.” Said Zero.

“Says the lazy one who sleeps in class all the time and doesn’t pay attention.” Yuki said as she crossed her arms and scowled.

“Yeah, but I pass my tests that’s the difference, but whatever I’ll walk you to the moon dorm and wait for you I’m not leaving you alone with that pureblood bastard.” Zero started for the moon dorm and Yuki fell in toe.

Upon reaching the moon dorm and making their way through the gates, a blonde haired, blue-eyed noble vampire greeted them with a cheeky grin on his face. Hanabusa Aido looked as immaculate as ever with not a hair out of place and his eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief in the moonlight. He completely ignores Zero and instead walks straight up to Yuki

“Hey you, what took you so long? Don’t you know it is rude to keep me waiting?” Aido looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

Yuki panicked. Surely he couldn’t know about the tutoring, he wasn’t meant to know, if he already knew then that meant her plan to get Kaname to tutor her would go down the drain. Yuki quickly thought of an answer, but found herself drawing a blank and as such she stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Zero interjected moving closer to Yuki as he felt like she was being threatened.

“Back off Aido, unless you want to get a hole in your leg.” He threatened. “And since when were you expecting us?”

Aido quickly turned to Zero his face losing all trace of mischief and teasing, his expression becoming one of anger.

“Threaten me again, I dare you.” His steely tone then suddenly effortlessly shifted to a sardonic one “Or shall we see what level of deee-lightness shall occur if we keep up this three-way conversation.” Aido then casually lifted his hand to inspect his nails as if there wasn’t an anti-vampire weapon pointed directly at him. “Oh and I wasn’t expecting you, just her. I did not think she would bring her pet.”

Zero’s gun hand slipped slightly as Aido’s subtle threat to expose him did not go unnoticed by the silver haired hunter. How did the bastard even know? He would save that thought for later, right now he thought it best to remove himself lest Yuki find out about his degenerate state. He lowered and holstered his weapon.

“Yuki I’ll be back in an hour, I’ll finish the patrols then come and meet you here got it?” Zero looked at Yuki his face contorted in an expression that looked pained before he turned and left without another word.

Yuki was floundering. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something before failing and shutting it again. He had been expecting her.

“How did you know I would come here tonight? I told Mr. Takahashi that I would talk to you myself.” Yuki said.

Aido smiled, if only a little, as he flung an arm around Yuki’s shoulders before ushering her inside the moon dorms.

“What do you think you’re doing Aidou!? Let me go and you didn’t answer my question!” said Yuki all the while trying to wriggle her way out from Aido’s arms. Still keeping uncharacteristically silent he guided her through the winding corridors of the moon dorms and then proceeded through a set of large double doors into a room that could only be described as a study. The curtains were closed and the lamps in all corners were lit giving the room a soft orange glow and a relaxing atmosphere. It was a very well used room. Books were sprawled out everywhere from the floor to every available surface, and there was a chemistry set set-up on a desk in the corner with several large binders and notebooks next to it.

Yuki was still wondering how the hell he found out she needed help, she knew he was smart but he wasn’t psychic. Wait – was he? She didn’t know Aido that well, it was possible he could be psychic! Suddenly Yuki found herself panicking about Aido reading her thoughts and their contents and her face turned cherry red.

She was then sat down in a plush purple upholstered mahogany chair and on the desk in front of her lay textbooks, notebooks and stationary. Aido sat directly next to her his mischievous smirk gone as he picked up a textbook and flicked through it before stopping at a page and marking it with a neon green post-it. He then picked up several more of the books and marked several more pages. Aido sat back in his chair.

“I have marked what you will need to study to bring up your average test score for mathematics. Given that you are not particularly gifted academically, I took the liberty of marking only the simple problems that can be grasped in a short span of time by even the likes of you.” Aido said.

 

Despite his remarks being downright insulting, his usual light jesting tone that was there all but 5 minutes ago was not present and the smirk that had been on his face earlier had vanished. Instead he was being quite serious, something Yuki had not witnessed since the time he was schooled by Lord Kaname for almost biting her. Yuki found this behaviour very strange given that he took every opportunity to tease and annoy her, but right now, he was being borderline civil to her. Given this, Yuki chose to ignore the insult towards her intelligence.

“You still haven’t told me how you knew; A: I was coming here, and B: That I needed a maths tutor. So…could you tell me please?” Yuki said, her eyes meeting his directly for the first time. Aido stared at her for a long time before drawing his eyes away and lazily lounging back to grab a pen from the shelf behind him.

“I was meeting one of my day class girls this afternoon, she happened to be in your class and after we had finished…well what we were doing, she mentioned that you had to stay behind and that you would probably fail mathematics. She seemed rather pleased by the fact actually. So I figured Takahashi had recommended a night class student to tutor you.” Aido continued. “Logic dictates that I would be the obvious choice. I reasoned that you would arrive here around the time of patrols as such I was not surprised when I heard you and that grumpy hunter traipsing up the lawn.” He finished his explanation by handing a blank notebook to Yuki and moving closer to her side so that their shoulders were touching.

Yuki took this information in and as she did she mentally kicked herself. It was an idiot idea to even try to ask Lord Kaname about tutoring her. Aido was a legitimate genius with a string of girls to gain information from, she should have known better than to one up him.

 

"But why are you agreeing to help me, you don't even like me." she said.

 

"Whoever said I don't like you Cross, plus I thought it might be interesting to observe how someone with a lower brain level studies." He was totally serious.

“I see." she said narrowing her eyes, "Well should we get to work? Zero said he would be back in an hour after all.” Said Yuki.

Aido simply scoffed. “I do not care of he comes back in 5 minutes, this is a minimum 3 hour study session and you are not leaving until you understand at least 3 problems in full. I have a reputation to uphold and I’ll be damned if your leaving here without complete understanding.” His smirk returned to his face as they started.

:::::::::

 

The 2 hours dragged by with little interruption apart from Akatsuki coming in to say that Zero had been waiting in the foyer for 30 minutes. Yuki told Akatsuki to tell Zero that she was fine but she would be back when she was ready.

Despite her dislike of the blonde vampire Yuki had to give credit where it was due. Aido was a really good teacher. In the short time she was there she had managed to completely understand two problems that had been causing her issues since the beginning of the semester. The third problem however was just not sinking in no matter how good Aido was at explaining it. They had now been working on it for 45 minutes and still not made it past the first stage. Aido had taken his jacket off, and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, and had on more than one occasion run his hand through his golden locks in frustration. The cool composure he had at the beginning of the study session was quickly evaporating and Yuki was noticing a definite drop in temperature inside the study.

“Ok. Let’s try. One. More. Time. You remove X to find Y. You do that by placing it here right?” Aido said.

“Right.” Yuki responded.

“Then we move to the next line with A and B-” he was cut off.

“What happened to X and Y?” At this frost started running up the walls, windows and covered some of the books, Aido’s eyes started glowing and he grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and shook her in a comical manner.

“A and B is X and Y! Why is this so god damned difficult for you! I have literally explained this problem 9 times to you with 9 different methods! You have to be one of the stupidest humans I’ve ever met.” Aido shouted in her face. He then noticed that she held genuine fear in her eyes and her quick breaths could be seen on the cold air. He let her go and sat back in his chair allowing his power to subside as he went. He brought his left hand up to his face.

“Perhaps we should take a break, we’re not getting anywhere.” Aido said running his hand through his hair again.

Still a little shaken from Aido’s vampiric burst Yuki cautiously chose her next words.

“I’m sorry Aido, I really am trying but perhaps we should call it a night it is 1am and still have to go to classes tomorrow. But how about I come back on Friday night and we can spend as long as you like on studying. I promise I will try my absolute best then.” Yuki said.

Aido looked up sighed then agreed that both of them were tired and not getting anywhere. So they agreed Friday would be the ultimate study session where Yuki would finally understand it once and for all.

:::::::

Friday Afternoon

Yuki had been trying to study all week since Tuesday, but found that without Aido it was pretty useless. What had made things even worse was that two of the girls in the sun dorm had spotted her coming back from the moon dorm in the wee hours of the morning this had led to all sorts of rumours, which led to her having to explain to the headmaster why she was at the moon dorm for so long. Needless to say that hadn’t gone down too well and he was upset that she hadn’t come to him for help. In the end however he was happy that Aido was tutoring her given how smart he was.

As the afternoon dragged on she found herself a little nervous about the session tonight. She had promised him that she would work hard until she understood all the math problems, but she had serious concerns about her own capabilities. After classes, she finished up her homework, helped clean the sun dorm with the other girls and then started to get ready for patrol. It always started earlier on a Friday due it being the start of the weekend and many of the sun dorm girls liked to try and sneak into the moon dorm at dusk. Yuki spotted Zero near their usual meeting place.

“Hey Zero. Ready for tonight.” Yuki said.

“Obviously, but your not patrolling tonight. The headmaster told me that you’ve to go straight to the moon dorm to meet up with that arrogant, pompus, son of a bitch Aido.” Zero said as he removed bloody rose from its holster and started to walk away.

“Hey!” Yuki ran up to his side. “We’re a team you know, I can patrol with you a while then go, I don’t think Aido will mind if I explain to him and there’s no need to speak so rudely about him, he’s not a bad guy and he’s really a seriously good teacher.”

Zero turned around sharply.

“Look, you clearly don’t seem to mind being around those monsters so why are you stalling, just go already. I can get the patrol done quicker on my own anyway because I don’t have you here to slow me down.” He snapped.

“Aido isn’t a monster and neither are the rest of them, get this idea out of your head.” Yuki was angry now. “And I may be a little clumsy Zero, but I’m not slow.” She crossed her arms defensively

“How can you know that! You don’t know what their really like, given the first opportunity they would bite you and drain you of your blood. It’s not an idea that they’re beasts in human form it’s just fact and the sooner you accept that the safer you’ll be.”

Yuki sighed “Come on Zero-“

“If you’re too stupid to see it then see if I care…” As soon as he spoke he regretted it upon seeing the hurt look on Yuki’s face. 

“Zero I….I’ll see you tomorrow.” She took off walking quickly towards the moon dorms, swiping a small tear away from her eye.

::::::::::

Aido was waiting for her in the foyer and he looked as immaculate as ever.

“Cross you’re on time, good I thought you might be late given what you’re like.” He smirked slightly expecting some sort of flustered response and received nothing. Odd. She just shrugged and pulled a strained smile across her face. He noticed her eyes were a little puffy. She probably has hay fever.

Aido walked towards the study he had something planned for tonight that would ensure she would learn and remember all that he taught her. He was sure of it. He opened the door to reveal a tidy work area at his desk, with two work chairs instead of one and the large mahogany living chair.

“Take a seat I’ll get the books.” He said.

Cross was doing as instructed without saying much and her lack of enthusiasm was bugging him. He sat next to her close enough that he could oversee her work but not too close that he would be invading her space. They picked up from where they left last time and she was staring to get it. Cross was strangely compliant and barely said anything.

He figured she was just nervous or something, truthfully he didn’t care too much.

An hour passed and everything was going fairly well, she was trying her hardest and understanding was coming quicker than it had last time. Although, her quiet behaviour was getting to him, where was her banter? Despite the fact that last Tuesday had been awful the banter between them had flowed pretty well. Tonight though there was none of that. Maybe her red eyes from before had been from tears? He sincerely hoped not, he really didn’t want to deal with a crying, upset girl. He decided to get himself more comfortable and removed his jacket, waistcoat and he unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, leaving him only in his shirt and slacks. Yuki silently mirrored him by removing her jacket leaving her just in her shirt and skirt. Usually he wouldn’t let anyone see his slovenly state, he did have a reputation after all, but it was only cross no one special.

“Alright, you seem to have this one lets move on to page 125.” Aido said.

Yuki picked up the booked and as she was turning the page she cut the skin on her right index finger, giving herself a rather nasty paper cut.

“Ow!” Yuki grasped her hand and looked closely at her finger, it was a deep cut and bleeding quite a bit. She brought her finger to her mouth to suck away the blood, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Yuki turned to Aido to find him staring at her his back straight in seat and his eyes glowing red.

“Aido? It’s just a paper cut. Let me go and get a first aid kit for my finger okay?” Yuki was panicking slightly. This type of reaction was not normal for a level B noble vampire. They had very good control of their urges and instinctual reactions only happened when they were starving.

Aido blinked a few times as if willing his eyes to change back to their turquiose blue colour. He looked away then back at Yuki with a frown marring his features, but all the while his hand never left her wrist. It was if he was having a brutal conversation in his head about what to do. The way his face contorted and the way his eyes kept shifting from Yuki to the floor, he looked pained. Eventually his features evened out and he gazed at Yuki with an intensity that hadn't been there a minute ago.

“I can take care of that for you.” He said, his voice was low and hushed but it held a hint of something else. His smirk was back in full force.

Aido moved in closer to her leaning forward so that his face was about 2 inches from hers. He brought Yuki’s hand up between them. Yuki had now balled her hand into a fist to try and stop the blood from flowing but she had only succeeded in causing more of it to escape. Blood was trickling down her palm to her wrist. Aido’s eyeline followed it and his breathing increased. He opened his mouth slightly as his fangs had started to elongate which made it uncomfortable to keep his mouth shut.

“Aido, let go of my wrist, you know you’re not allowed to bite day class girls.” Yuki said with a tremble in her voice. She was panicking now.

At this Aido’s eyes snapped back to hers “Did I say I was going to bite you Yuki?”

It was the first time he had used her given name and her heart raced. He had a reputation as a playboy and now she could see why. If he wasn’t going to bite her what was-

Without breaking eye contact, he slowly and sensually brought his tongue out to meet the blood on her wrist, licking small circles around the sensitive area before slowly moving his tongue up to her hand. Yuki uncurled her fist mesmerised by the way he looked. Eyes glowing and his tongue covered in her blood, he licked all the way up to her finger before taking it in his mouth. He brought his other hand up to encase the back of her hand and he sucked. A small gasp escaped her lips as Yuki hadn’t expected it to sting a little, even Aido looked somewhat surprised. He started to suck harder as he closed his eyes and a low moan came from the back of his throat.

His hold on her became tighter and he brought her closer to him and snaked a hand around her waist. He leaned in closer still and Yuki could feel her heart racing. He looked enraptured with his eyes tight shut and low pleasurable moans coming from his throat. Yuki hated to admit it but Aido’s actions had aroused her. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it and her face was flushed from excitement.

Their knees bashed together and Aido suddenly stopped sucking on her finger and opened his still glowing eyes and stared at her. He was red-faced, his breathing was shallow and fast, his right hand still held hers and his left was still around her waist. His fangs were fully elongated and Yuki’s blood had left a light red sheen to his lips. He was close, so close, to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

“Yuki what…” he said her name so softly and then as if realising his position immediately pulled away and looked down. “I’m sorry that was…unexpected. I don’t know what…I‘m sorry.” He looked down and he had his hands balled into fist on his knees and his face was extremely red.

Yuki didn’t know what to say. She should be angry but she wasn’t instead she was almost disappointed? Her face was almost as equally red as his. What he did to her made a deep heat waken within her. Her breathing too sped up. It was a dangerous need that she felt and she was ashamed to admit she liked it and wanted to feel it again. 

Aido turned away and stood up. Then after a few minutes he turned back to her. His hands were still gripped into fists and his face was still the colour of a tomato.

“I think it best if we end this session early.” He said.

Yuki was suddenly angry. She had had enough of boys just shoving her off first Zero now Aido. She wasn’t having it. All of her emotions from earlier bubbled up and came to the surface.

“No. I need to pass my tests and you're my tutor. So tutor me. You may be a vampire but I’m not afraid of you and whatever that was it doesn’t matter, we can chalk it up to lack of sleep or something I don’t care.” She realised once she had started she couldn’t stop. “First Zero says I’m a nuisance and stupid and then you act all weird around me and then just tell me to go away! I need to pass, I can’t fail I-“ She was cut off by Aido pushing her back against the book shelf behind her and trapping her there with his arms.

His eyes were glowing again, his breathing was rapid and uneven and his fangs were all the way out. He looked wild.

“You need to leave now Cross.” he let down one arm, but Yuki didn’t move.

Yuki, angry from the way she had been treated by Zero calling her stupid and confused from Aido’s actions towards her, did something utterly impulsive and potentially dangerous.

She forced all of her angry and confused emotions into the fiercest kiss she could muster and Aido was taken aback, but only for a second as he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her and pushing back into the kiss with equal force. Yuki grabbed at the back of his blonde head pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Aido surprised her, by lifting her up at the back of her thighs and carrying her to the desk where he sat her down on top of it after shoving the forgotten textbooks off. He then pulled back looking wild and unreservedly vampiric, his fangs were fully out, his eyes were glowing red and he was staring at Yuki with a hungry and lustful look in his eyes. She realised he was giving her a chance to stop, but she was too riled up to stop now.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, this time slower but no less intense. He was an amazing kisser his lips were soft but his fangs would occasionally graze against her tongue drawing a little blood that would elicit low moans from Aido. He suddenly moved his lips away from her mouth and down to her neck. He was licking small circles near her jugular and Yuki knew what that meant. She had to stop him here. She tried to take a hold of his head and pull it back to look at him, but he was stronger than she was and she could feel his fangs now scraping her neck.

“Aido you can’t bite me, you know that.” She didn’t realise how breathless and needy she would sound, not very convincing.

Something must have been heard though, as he stopped licking her neck and starting gently kissing and sucking on an incredibly sensitive spot instead. Yuki gasped and unconsciously tried to bring herself closer to him by wrapping her legs tight around his waist. She felt him move his arm to reach for something behind her and only when she felt her shirt being pushed down over her shoulder did she open her eyes to look. Aido had a small scalpel in his hand. She panicked.

“What are you-“ She was silenced with his tongue as he quickly moved his lips from her neck to her mouth and his right hand pushed the cold scalpel against the area where her neck and left shoulder met and made a small but deep cut. Yuki moaned in pain into his mouth, but this only served to stir him up. The kiss quickly became wilder. His tongue ravished her mouth before quickly pulling away and he dived down to her shoulder lapping up the small trail of blood and then encompassing his mouth over the wound and sucking - hard.

Yuki actually let out a small scream before Aido’s left hand flew to her mouth to muffle the sound; all she could do was moan into his hand. Despite the pain Yuki was incredibly aroused and the heat between her legs grew more intense with each second. All the confusion and anger had melted into something more, something primal and it only increased every time Aido made a guttural moan in the back of his throat clearly enjoying every second of this. He removed his hand from her mouth and started to run it through her hair and down to the small of her back. He pulled her as close as she could possibly get to him and Yuki was now acutely aware that he was just as equally aroused as she was if not more.

Yuki soon felt herself growing faint and her shoulder was really starting to hurt.

“Aido stop it hurts.” She grasped at the back of shirt to try and pull him away. He wasn’t stopping if anything he was getting more forceful.

“Aido I said stop!” Yuki’s aroused state was staring to drop and panic was setting in. Think. She grabbed Artemis from her holster with her left hand and hit Aido over the head as hard as she could. Which definitely worked as small sparks flew through his body and he recoiled in pain.

“What the hell! What are you-” He cut himself off. Upon seeing Yuki with her shirt half off and blood dripping freely down her shoulder, his initial outrage slowly turned to realisation and then shame as he lowered his head.

Without a word he walked over to a cabinet at the back of the room and retrieved a first aid kit and in complete silence he attended to the cut on her shoulder. He looked so unlike himself, he was upset, confused, and ashamed. His usually proud posture slouched and small and there was no trace of the mischievous smirk he always wore. When he finished he stood back and looked at his feet.

“Cross, please forgive me, your blood…I…please forgive me. What I did was monstrous, I did not mean for it to go so far, I only meant to tease you some, please forgive me.” He bowed and was obviously expecting a response.

She looked at him. He was very shaken by this. Yuki thought however, had this been a day class girl they wouldn’t have been able to stop him and it could have ended badly.

“You did go a little far-” she sighed, “but I’m not blameless either. I was the one who kissed you at first and you gave me a chance to leave and I didn’t so…what I’m saying is-” her face went bright red. “I didn’t hate it. Actually…I kinda liked it, well some of it. So I forgive you.” Yuki was now looking at her feet as well completely mortified that she had just admitted that she had enjoyed having her blood sucked by a vampire. 

Aido let out a breath Yuki didn’t realise he had been holding and he brought his head back up.

“Thank you Yuki.” He stood unsure of what to say. “I think we should finish for tonight.”

“Yeah me too, If I need anything I’ll get the headmaster to pass a message, but I think I’ve got it down.” Yuki quickly packed her books away and flung her jacket back on. “Em, well thanks for helping me with everything.” And with that she left fast as she could.

Aido stood trying to recompose himself. Her blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He had tasted many human girls although he wasn’t about to let Lord Kaname or the headmaster know that, but Yuki was different. Her blood held something that human blood doesn’t usually have – ‘magic’. The same magic that gave the vampires their powers, it was a biological trait of vampire blood rather than magic, but magic was easier to say. So then why did Yuki have that taste to her blood and why was so strong. He would have killed her had she not hit him with Artemis and he had always prided himself on having impeccable manners and control when it came to vampiric impulses. Then there was the fact that they had kissed, not just once, but three times and she had enjoyed it. This whole situation was playing havoc with his brain. Had she kissed him before he’d tasted her would he have kissed back? Would he have rejected her and laughed at her because he didn’t know how sweet she tasted? He probably would have pushed her away knowing Lord Kaname’s affections for-oh no. Through everything he had forgot a single ridiculously important fact. Lord Kaname cared for Cross in one way or another and as if he could hear his thoughts his study door opened and in walked the pureblood, with a smile on his face but an aura darker than pitch.

“Hanabusa if your not busy might I have a word with you.” Kaname shut the door and Aido knew that he was in so much trouble.

::::::::

Yuki hadn’t heard from Aido after that incident and she had begrudgingly asked the headmaster to help her with the rest of her math tutoring, he wasn’t as good a teacher as Aido was, but he was still good. When the tests came around Yuki confidently felt like she would pass and when she did pass - with an above class average - Mr. Takahashi was very pleased with her, as was her father.

She was getting antsy though as she could not stop thinking about the make out session with Aido and how when he had sucked her blood she had been so turned-on she became embarrassed just thinking about it. Also she hadn’t seen Aido at the changeover since that evening and it was bugging her, he was obviously avoiding her. She decided that she would visit him, but during the day to make it look less conspicuous. She knew he would be awake despite the time due to the fact that some scientists were coming to talk to him today again.

She made her way over to the moon dorms with ease and because it was the middle of the day the door was unlocked and it was eerily quiet. She made a beeline for Aido’s study thinking she would wait outside until he was free, but when she got there she found the door ajar. Yuki gently knocked on the door before entering to find Aido asleep on his desk his right cheek squished against the hard wood and his face turned away from her. It didn’t look very comfortable. She went over and gently shook him awake, and what she saw shocked her.

Aido had a large bruise on the left hand side of his face and his left eye looked like it was healing from a particularly nasty black eye.

“Oh my god! What happened to your face?” Yuki exclaimed.

Aido roused himself awake and laughed slightly. “Courtesy of Lord Kaname for my little indiscretion the other night. He decided taking away my charming good looks for a time would be punishment enough.”

That’s why he’d not been going to class. “Aido this is my fault, the reason he hurt you was because I was stupid enough to cut my finger and tempt you, I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” She looked at him.

“Make this out to be your fault and blame yourself, I should have known better, I was in control for the majority of our time together and I was teasing you and you were reciprocating. But at a point it went a little too far and I couldn’t stop.” He paused. “But I will be honest Cross, I struggled to keep composure because you taste incredible, your blood, it’s so good. I would be lying if I said it didn’t make me incredibly attracted to you.” 

Yuki blushed at his frank tone and squirmed where she stood. She would also be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to him. Really though how could she not be, especially after the way he kissed her.

“Well I, um, I came to let you know that I passed my maths test. I’m no longer failing class.”

“Good for you. Listen cross, I would really like to take you out on a excursion where two people who like each other do activities so that they get to know one another better, but here’s the problem.” His tone was very matter-of-fact and his smirk was slightly lopsided due to his bruising.

Yuki was fairly certain her entire face no longer just her cheeks were red. What was he saying? A date, what?!

“I have been, quite literally, forbidden from asking you on an excursion where two people who like each other do activities so that they get to know one another better, or to do any sort of activity where it would just be us alone. But you can still ask me on ‘an excursion’ or invite me to an activity where it would just be us alone.” He stared at her momentarily. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say and do here?”

Yuki looked at him, looked at his battered face and figured he must really be serious. Surely he wouldn’t risk getting another beating just for a prank or to lead her along.

“I think so.” She said.

“Would you mind asking then?” he smirked at her knowingly.

“Aido would you like to, um, come on a date with me to, eh, somewhere where we would be alone?” It was so embarrassing but Aido’s lopsided grin was worth it.

“Why Miss Cross, you are asking me on a date are you not? Please I would be honoured to accompany you to wherever you choose.” He bent into a overly elaborate bow and Yuki giggled. “I would kiss you but I’ve also been, literally, forbidden from touching you unless you happen to be in danger, so you will have to kiss me I'm afraid.” He grinned like the Cheshire cat at his exploitation of Lord Kaname’s loopholes and at the red face on the young brunette before him.

Yuki decided she was going to do it. She kissed him last time in anger and confusion; this time it would be different. She slowly walked over to him and placed a light, chaste kiss on his bruised cheek. She slowly closed her eyes as small lips met black-blue-ish flesh. Then she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and looked into his cerulean-turquoise eyes.

“Maybe if I enjoy the date I might ask you to do more.” She looked down; reddened at her teasing response and embarrassed she said something like that.

Always one to get the last word in Aido grasped tightly at her back and moved so that his chin was perfectly sat on top of her head.

“I look forward to it.” His smirk returned, he couldn’t wait to taste her again.

 

::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I intended this to be light hearted, how is it in anything I write, someone always ends up getting beat up by a main character. I probably need therapy or something. Please review people!! Even a 'Yea that was great!!' it takes two seconds and feeds my crippling deep rooted need for approval.  
> Peace out.  
> P.S I know I spelt Aido and Yuki without the extra 'u's but by the time I realised what I'd done I'd finished the story.


End file.
